


Lucian Ira Cullen

by Northrupalyscia



Series: A Woman of Conviction [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northrupalyscia/pseuds/Northrupalyscia
Summary: A future take from A Woman of Conviction in Lucian POV





	Lucian Ira Cullen

**Author's Note:**

> A Family Conviction will take place after this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Lucian Ira Cullen

I stand outside, listening to the music echoing from inside the house. The party is a rager, or whatever they call it. I'm not really into it. I came to make sure my little brother doesn't get himself into too much trouble.

 

Mike is standing with me and his girl Katie. She's good for my brother, and they're going on the one year mark. He's actually asked dad about promise rings. I can't help but smirk at the idea of shopping with him and Dad; Mike is finally ready for something serious.

 

My heart stops when I see Brandi. We've been together for two years. I knew that our fight a couple of days ago was going to be a hard one to come back from. But I really thought she would still be with me, love me like I love her.

 

Instead, I see Vince sticking his tongue down her throat and her arms are wrapped around him.

 

I don't feel myself moving, but I hear the screaming.

 

"Jesus, Lucian, stop, man, stop!" I feel Mike and Damon pull me off of Vince.

 

Brandi stares at me with wide eyes and tears streaming.

 

"Lose my number," I spit at her.

 

I can feel my own tears falling as I head to the car, throwing Mike the keys. The car is quiet on the ride home. I still have tears streaming down my face. I feel a mix of embarrassment, anger, and hurt. I don't remember feeling this much pain since I was a child and Jake said he didn't want us.

 

We pull up to our house; it's so gorgeous, and I remember when Dad brought us here to ask if we'd like to live here.

 

God, it feels like a lifetime ago.

 

"You want Dad or Mom, Lucian?" Damon asks gently from the back seat.

 

I just nod my head, not really caring if one or both of them come out.

I begin to sob. I really loved her, I even bought her a ring. I saved all my allowance and money from my part time jobs. I pull the box out of my pocket and open it. It has a heart shaped blue diamond in the middle with little diamonds on each side of it.

 

"Lucian." My dad has the door open on my side, crouching down. I continue to sob as he reaches for me and holds me. "I know it hurts, buddy, let's go inside."

 

I think I nod as he helps me stand up.

 

He gets me into the kitchen and pulls out Ben and Jerry's; Mom's Ben and Jerry's. I can't help but snort.

 

"What?" My dad actually looks like he has no idea.

 

"You know this is Mom's stash, right? She'll kill us."

 

He looks at the container with a contemplative look on his face. "I think she'll be okay with it, considering the situation."

 

I grab the spoon he gives me, and take a small spoonful.

 

"Want to talk about it?"

 

"What is there to talk about? She really didn't love me, sex was more important to her than me." I angrily wipe the tears away.

 

My dad, I love him to death, and he is my hero. He loves my mom so much and he shows it every day with flowers, chocolates, a million little things. He listens to her when she is in one of her idea zones or just ranting about stupid rich people. I want to be him. I thought I showed Brandi how much she meant to me. I always had a flower or a drawing for her. I told her that I loved her all the time. I took her out on dates like a true gentleman, just like Dad taught me. And it wasn't like we didn't do stuff. I got her off all the time with my fingers or tongue.

 

"What's the big deal about sex? Why is so important? I thought love was the key to a relationship," I grind out, thinking about how comfortable Brandi was with Vince.

 

I hear Dad sigh. "I think when you're young and subjected to peer pressure, you do stupid things, thinking they're important. Not everyone had a childhood like you, or a moral compass, either, bud. I'm sorry she did that to you. And it's going to hurt, but you will find a girl that is just for you."

 

I swallow hard. "Like Mom is to you?"

 

He smiles wistfully. "Yeah, bud, you will."

 

*LIC*

 

I don't speak to Brandi again; she tries, but I ignore her. I want nothing to do with her. I want to focus on my sisters who're here to visit for a couple of weeks, and my job at the Cullen Center.

 

When my mother found out what happened, she wanted to give me her entire stash of Ben and Jerry's and then cussed Brandi out, even though she wasn't there.

 

I smile as I continue to make copies for the daycare.

 

"Excuse me," I hear in a shy, tenor voice.

 

I look over, and all the air in my lungs vanishes.

 

She's maybe 5'5", wearing combat boots with cotton shorts and a long sleeve shirt. Her eyes are so green and the lashes that surrounded them are thick and long. Her hair is bushy and frames her face. Her angelic face.

 

She smirks, and I realize I was staring blankly. "Sorry, what can I do for you?" My freaking voice comes out squeaky. Really?

 

"I'm here for tutoring, but I can't seem to find the room." She gestures around her.

 

"Um, I didn't realize there was tutoring today. Let me take you to my mom and figure it out."

 

I quickly gather the papers I was copying and lead her to my mom's office. Crap, my mom. I breath deeply and open her door, but it's not just my mom, it's Mom and Dad. Great!

 

"Lucian, sweetie, your dad and I were just about to go to lunch." My mom sure sounds chipper. God, I hope I didn't just walk in after a nooner. Dad is wearing his navy power suit; he must be taking over something or somebody today.

 

"Um, she's looking for the tutor session today," I mumble, pointing to the angel next to me.

 

My mom's eyes grow big. "I am so sorry, we canceled today because we only had the one sign-up and we need to have three or more. You were supposed to have been called." Mom is very sincere.

 

The angel next to me looks broken.

 

"What did you need tutoring for?" Dad asks.

 

"Math and chemistry."

 

Dad's eyes light up and land on me. "What's your name?" Dad walks closer with a gleam in his eyes.

 

"Sam."

 

"Well, Sam, my son is a genius, and I think he can tutor you just fine, right, son?" I don't know If I want to kiss him or hit him.

 

"Really?" She perks up and turns to me with such hope.

 

"Yeah, if you have your stuff, we can get started."

 

"Thank you!" She jumps and hugs me, making me stumble back a little bit.

 

"Yeah, no problem," I mutter in shock.

 

She lets go, smiling. "I'll be right back with my things."

 

I nod and watch her walk away. I can't help but ogle her ass a bit, forgetting my parents are in the same room as me.

 

"Lucian Ira Cullen, are you checking her out?" Mom teases me.

 

Heat rises to my cheeks.

 

*LIC*

 

After the hour I spend tutoring her, she catches on quickly. Once I realized what was blocking her understanding, she had no trouble.

 

"Thank you again; do you think you can help me more, say tomorrow?" Sam looks at me hopefully.

 

"Do you drive? I'll be at home with my siblings, but you can come over and I can help you," I answer.

 

"Yeah, I can do that." Her cheeks are flaming red.

 

I can't help but blurt, "I'm a virgin, and plan to be until my wedding day, so I swear it's just tutoring. My dad will be home and everything."

 

She starts laughing. "Good to know, Lucian. I'm a virgin, too, and I also plan to stay that way until I get married. Give me your phone so I can text you when I'm on my way."

 

I smile, thinking maybe I've found the right girl for me. 


End file.
